The Fire Dragon and The Bookworm
by Nate Texans
Summary: What if things were different in the beginning? What if Levy was Natsu's first friend who he develops a crush on, but keeps it a secret?... After being bullied by the guild Natsu decides to leave on an adventure to get stronger. How will things be when he returns? What if Levy felt the same way?... Starts just before the Phantom Lord Arc.
1. Chapter 1: Natsu's Return Part 1

**The Fire Dragon and The Bookworm**

Chapter 1: Natsu Returns Part 1

It's been five years since Natsu left the guild to get stronger. He decided he had, had enough of getting picked on by everyone. He had enough of Erza beating him up when he fought with Gray when all she had to do was ask him nicely to stop and he would have though she could have taken a page our her own book and stop fighting when her and Mira were around each other. He hated how he couldn't have defended himself against anyone bigger than him who picked on him, but most importantly he hated how they made him look like a weakling in front of his friend Levy who he had a small crush on. Sure he had established himself in her life by beating up her two teammates because they picked on her and sure he and her went on small missions together inside of the town of Magnolia and sure he once gave her a kiss on the cheek when she was crying.

She told him he had nothing to prove to her because they were good friends and no matter what he would never be anything less in her eyes, but Natsu though otherwise. He wanted to be able to protect her when needed, but if he couldn't defend himself against someone like Erza then how could he protect her against someone of her caliber so Natsu made the decision to leave.

It took some convincing for Levy to finally understand what he needed to do and she hesitantly let him go. He was her best friend and she was his. They had many memorable moments together some funny and some bad. The day he left he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left in the dead of night. Before he left town he snuck into Master Makarovs home and woke the old man up. He told him of his reasons to leave and Makarov understood, but at first he was hesitant to let him go because he thought of him as a grandson, but in the end he let him go.

**A/N: Natsu hasn't met Happy yet. He will meet him in** **the Edolas Arc.**

Somewhere along the way Natsu had bumped into Mystogan and they began their journey together. Mystogan and Natsu had trained everyday and when Mystogan went to town to pick up a job request Natsu stayed behind in the woods in the spot they decided to meet. Natsu had learned other magic along the way he had even been to Mystogans homeland of Edolas and knows his true identity.

... Timeskip.

Now we find ourselves in Magnolia five years later while a cloaked figure looks over the town of Magnolia.

"It's good to finally be home." The figure says to himself as he takes on a smile. "I also get to see her again." The figure says before walking down towards Magnolia.

On the streets of Magnolia:

"It so beautiful I today" A bluenette says out loud to her two companions walking behind her while she wears cachi pants with a blue unbuttoned shirt exposing her yellow bra. Which had her two companions behind her with hearts in their eyes.

"It sure it Levy!" The two shout out with happy faces. The two males are jet and droy. Jets is a skinny man with blonde hair wearing a brown jacket with a purple shirt and a red and white stripped long hat. Droy the other male is wearing a white long sleeved shirt with brown pants and has the front of his hair in a curl.

"I just wish I knew where Natsu was" The girl known as Levy says as her smile falters a bit at the memory of him. She hadn't said his name since his last letter six months ago.

Jet and Droy who saw this had the hearts in their eyes disappear as they realize as they usually do that Levy's heart belongs to somebody else all these years. "Maybe Natsu will be back soon." Jet said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, you never know Levy" Droy added.

"I've waited six months to see Natsu. His last letter said he was coming back this month." Levy said looking down. "Natsu I wish you were here" she whispered to herself.

"Well seems as your wish has come true." A voice said causing the three to stop and look towards where the voice came from. There in front of them stood a cloaked figure with the Fairy Tail insignia on the back and on the right part of his chest his hood was down, but his face was covered by a ninja mask. His hand had red tape wrapped around the fingers and half of his forearm. The three just started at him with confused faces. "I come back and this is the hello I get?" The figure who they distinguished was a male asked.

"It can't be." Levy said as tears began to form in corner of her eyes as she covered her mouth to stifle the sound of a sob.

"It's.." Jet and Droy were interrupted by the sight of Levy hugging the male figure.

"Natsu!" Levy shouted as she squeezed as hard as she could the figure know as the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

After a few seconds Natsu hugged her back as hard as he could without hurting her as he ran his hand through her hair. "I missed you too" He said holding the crying Levy against his chest.

"We have to let the guild know you're back." Levy said pulling back a bit.

"We will, but right now how bout we go have lunch and catch up?" Natsu asked. Which Levy nodded to with a smile on her face. "Jet you and Droy can come to if you like"

Jet just shook his head. "Nah, we'll see you at the guild. Have fun you too. Welcome back Natsu" Jet said as he smiled knowing that Levy was once again happy.

"See you later Natsu" Droy said as he waved while he walked off with Droy.

"So what are you craving?" Asked Natsu as her requipped his cloak off along with his mask to show Levy that he was giving her his signature smile.

"Anything as long as I get to eat it with you." Levy said still hugging him. "When are you leaving?" She asked.

"I'm staying. I'm back for good. Let's go get some ice cream." He said smiling. She nodded and hugged him tighter knowing he wasn't leaving again.

They then walked to the nearest ice cream shop and got two cones. The entire time they were together Levy was telling him about all the things that have happened in the last six months from the missions, the brawls, and the new recruits. Especially her new best friend Lucy who right now was being chased down by Erza since her, Gray, and Elfman went on an S-class quest when neither of them are an S-class mage. Natsu also knew of Lisanna's passing and wasn't able to attend the funeral due to being on a mission on the other side of Fiore. Before he came to see Levy he went and put flowers on her grave.

"So, sounds like the last six months have been crazy and I hope Erza doesn't hurt them too bad." He said before laughing knowing that wasn't going to happen. "Let's go to the guild I want to see Mira." He said as he also knew of her transformation to barmaid.

Levy nodded with a smile as she walked beside him towards the guild latched onto his arm. Natsu didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu's Return Part 2

Chapter 2: Natsu's Return Part 2

As Natsu and Levy arrived outside the guild Natsu stops in his tracks for second to look up and see Fairy Tail still the way it was when he left. He felt a bit nervous to be returning he also felt as if people would be mad at him for leaving, but then he realized as long as Levy was by his side he had nothing to be afraid of. His best friend was standing next to him.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Asked Levy looking up at him only to receive Natsu's signature smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay Levy. Let's go inside." Natsu said with his smile on his face before looking towards the doors taking a breath before kicking them open. "I'm back!" Natsu shouted.

At that moment the guild went quiet before looking towards the doors looking at Natsu with the smile they all missed so much though they were all told the reasons for his leaving was because of them and they were all saddened by it, but he was in the flesh and smiling as if it were the last time they'd ever see it. "Natsu" they all shouted rushing towards him and tackling him down hugging him. He smiled knowing he was missed.

After a few minutes they got off of him and he stood up and walked towards the bar with Levy following him where a smiling Mira was waiting for him. "Hey Mira" he said smiling she waved at him. When Natsu got to the bar he did the one thing Mira didn't think he would do. He jumped over the counter landing next to her and pulling her into a hug shocking everyone especially Mira. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here for her funeral Mira I really wanted to be here. Before I came to the guild I stopped by her grave and put flowers. Could you ever forgive me for not being there?" Natsu apologized to her while holding her close which caused a few tears to stream down her face, but they weren't of sorrow they were of joy.

She then began to hug him back. "It's okay Natsu. Master told me why you couldn't make it. There's nothing to forgive." Mira said before pulling away and wiping away her tears.

"Thanks Mira." Natsu said with his signature smile making Mira smile with him. Ask anyone in Fairy Tail and they'd tell you when Natsu smiled it was contagious.

"Welcome. Now go spend time with Levy she missed you more than anyone she just can't stop talking about you." Mira said with a smirk looking over Natsu's shoulder at the blushing Levy.

"I will Mira." Natsu said turning around to see Levy blushing before she looked away. "Aww Levy you're so cute when you blush." He said in a teasing manner.

"I forgot something at Fairy Hills I'll be right back." She said as her face was burning red before she began running for the doors. Natsu jumped over the bar and chased her out the guild waving back at Mira who smiled.

Levy was on her way to Fairy Hills knowing Natsu couldn't catch her in there, but never got the chance as Natsu caught her by the waist turning her around only to see her laughing and blushing. "Hey I forgot to tell you I got a you a first edition of the book you like and I was also able to get it signed by the author. I remember how you told me it got ruined in a guild brawl and you couldn't find another." Natsu said requipping the book which happened to be wrapped and handed it to Levy. "Happy Late Birthday" he said before kissing her on the cheek "I'll see you later I have to meet Mystogan before he leaves again. After that I'll be home if you need me" he said smiling before walking away causing her to almost pass out from all the blood that rushed to her head. (Natsu had his house before he left.)

After a couple of minutes Levy was still standing there in front of Fairy Hills looking at the pathway that Natsu walked down knowing he was long gone by now. She then turned around and walked into Fairy Hills and up to her room. She then began unwrapping the book and found out Natsu wasn't lying. It indeed was a first edition and when she opened it there was the autograph of the writer. She smiled before laying on her bed and pulling the book to her chest before she knew it she fell asleep.

When Levy woke up several hours later she noticed the sun was already setting and decided to go thank Natsu for the book before it got darker. She put on her orange dress (the one she wears in the anime at least I think it's a dress) and headed towards Natsu. When she arrived at his house half and hour later she knocked.

"Coming" was all she heard from the other side. She then heard footsteps before the doorknob turned and the door opened. In front of Levy was a shirtless Natsu with his built pecks and tight abs exposed to her along with his v-cut which along with his lower body was wrapped in a towel it appeared he just got out of the shower. "Hey Levy" Natsu said smiling not caring he was practically naked in front of her. "Come in" he said stepping aside letting her enter. After she was inside he closed the door. "Make yourself comfortable while I got put on some clothes." Levy did just that as Natsu went to his room. "So what bring you to this neck of the woods at this time of the day?" He asked from his room.

"I came to thank you for the book. It's the best birthday present I've gotten... well ever." She said from the couch she then noticed a picture over his fire-place. She got up to look at it and saw that it was a painting made by Reedus of her and his as kids. It also appeared to have just been put there.

"I took that picture with me when I left. It was kind of the only thing that kept me going." Levy turned to see Natsu leaning against the wall as he was now wearing shorts and a black shirt. Levy smiled and blushed. "You look very pretty by the way." Natsu said with a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you" Levy said smiling before giving him a quick spin. "You know I still have the picture of when you fell into the lake from the guild fishing trip we took." She said letting a laugh escape her lips. "It was the funniest when you thought you were drowning and the water was only up to your knees at the time." She said before full-out laughing.

"Yeah, that was one of the funniest days of my life." Natsu said laughing along with her. After a couple of minutes they stopped laughing over the memory. "I was actually about to make dinner. Want to stay?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"I shouldn't, but why not. It's been a long time since we had a meal together." Levy said smiling.

"Alright then, make yourself comfortable dinner will be out in a little while." Natsu said before walking into the kitchen.

"Natsu can I ask you something?" Levy asked from the living room where she was sitting on the couch.

"Go for it." He replied.

"Why did you decide to come back now instead of earlier?" She asked. The curiosity of her question could be heard all the way in the kitchen.

"I finally got to the point where I couldn't stay away any longer and plus I actually missed you really bad." He replied from the kitchen.

After hearing this Levy got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where Natsu was cooking some fish. "You know Natsu this isn't easy to say, but I have something to say to you." Levy said looking at the ground fidgeting with her fingers. This caused Natsu to turn around and look at her. "I really missed you over the years and every time I thought of you my heart would beat faster and I would get butterflies in my stomach. The best days were when I got your letters. After a while I came to the realization that I'm i-in l-love with y-you." Levy said looking up to see Natsu walk up to her and pull her into a quick hug before pulling away and kissing her softly on the lips which shocked her at first, but soon replied to the kiss.

After a few seconds Natsu pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I'm in love with you too Levy. Always have been." Natsu said which caused Levy to kiss him this time. He held her close to him and kissed her back passionately before their tongues engaged in battle. They pulled away due to the lack of air.

"Never leave me again. I don't think I can handle it again." Levy said looking up at him.

"I won't. I promise." Natsu said before kissing her again this time with more passion. Before he knew it he let his hands slide down her sides down to her thighs before lifting her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He then walked back to the stove still kissing her before turning it off and throwing the pan in the empty sink and then carrying her to his bedroom all the time never pulling away before closing the door to his room.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the previous one. I will upload the next chapter soon. I hope the romance is okay.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Next Day & Phantom Lord Arc Begins

The morning sun in Magnolia was shinning on Levy's sleeping face which was causing her to stir and slowly wake up. When her eyes were fully open the memories of last night started replaying in her mind which then caused her to start moving on her pillow with a smile on her face though for some reason her pillow seemed muscular, hard, yet soft and relaxing. Levy then looked up to see the sleeping face of Natsu Dragneel causing her to blush. When she tried to move something was keeping her in place causing her to look down to see Natsu's arm around her waist causing her to blush even more.

What really got her to blush the most causing her face to look like Erza's hair was the realization that they were both naked and cuddled up together. She then slowly moved Natsu's arm from her waist and got out of bed as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping dragon slayer. She couldn't find her clothes so she decided to put on a pair of Natsu's boxers and his vest. She then made her way to his bathroom as quiet as she could which was rather uneasy as she could feel the pain between her legs before reaching the bathroom and closing the door.

When the door to the restroom closed Natsu slowly began to wake up the memories of last night returning to him causing him to smile. Realizing that Levy wasn't laying next to him or was nowhere in sight he began to think she had left before he began hearing humming coming from the bathroom and calmed down knowing it was her. He then got up and noticed his boxers and vest were nowhere in sight so he requipped into another pair of boxers before putting on his pants. He then decided to make some breakfast for him and her knowing she would be hungry since neither of them got a chance to eat last night.

When Levy was done she exited the bathroom and entered the now empty room this confused her since Natsu was there before she went in and now he wasn't. She then started her search for him knowing there could only be one place he'd be right now, so she made her way to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she could smell eggs, bacon, and sausage cooking. Though what really caught her attention was the shirtless cooking chef. She then did her best to sneak up on him. When she was behind him and realized he still hadn't noticed her sneaking up on him she then looked over his shoulder and saw the cooking food causing her mouth to water a bit.

"It's not good to sneak up on the chef you know." Natsu said not looking at her causing her to squeak in surprise.

"How did you know?" Levy asked with a pout.

"I smelled you the moment you walked in and plus the sensitive hearing picked up your footsteps." Natsu said still cooking not wanting to burn anything.

"You and your dragon abilities" Levy said with a giggle before hugging him from behind pressing herself against his bare back.

Natsu noticed she was wearing his vest and could feel it open which caused him to blush a bit. "Breakfast is done" Natsu said sliding some eggs onto Levy's plate before adding some sausage and bacon. "I hope you enjoy" Natsu said turning around to hand her the plate. When he saw how sexy she looked in his vest and boxers he blushed, but denied himself from turning away from the view. When Levy noticed him staring she quickly began to blush. She took her plate quickly and made her way to the table. Natsu served himself before joining her.

When he sat down he began to eat slowly with his fork like a regular person which surprised Levy a bit since he wasn't eating how he use to when he was a kid which appeared as if a hungry beast had taken over him. She then smiled and giggled at the memory of him causing him to look at her confused before smiling at the sound of her giggle and the smile on her face. After that breakfast was filled with small talk and laughs.

When breakfast was down they then made their way back to Natsu's room were they engaged in a liplock until deciding to shower before they both headed to the guild. Levy decided she would shower first, but Natsu had other plans and followed her in receiving no resistance from Levy knowing she wanted it just as much as he did.

After their little shower session they got dressed and headed for the guild holding hands with their fingers entwined not caring who saw them. Levy was wearing her dress and Natsu his cloak. Levy would be walking weird from the pain between her thighs if not for her new pain relief spell.

"Natsu are you sure your okay with telling the guild about us?" Levy asked shyly.

"Yeah I'm fine with it. I love you Levy and there's nobody I'd rather be with than you. Last night was the best night of my life." Natsu said with his signature smile. Levy blushed at the memory of last night and the shower.

"I love you too Natsu" she said before kissing him on the lips "though I think we should keep last nights events a secret for a while and our little shower together as well. Okay?" Levy asked receiving a nod in response.

When they reached the guild they were shocked at the sight before them. Their guild has steel pillars going through every wall. Levy covered her mouth with her hands in shock as Natsu looked upon the once glorious guild in front of him. He looked upon it with shock and anger.

"What happened?" Levy asked out loud to nobody in particular.

"Phantom" A voice said from behind them causing them to turn around and look at the person.

A/N: That is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon and hopefully I'll be able to thow in some action. I'm also working on the chapter for my other fanfiction I have to rewrite it because my computer messed up and erased it. So hopefully I'll update it soon. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Phantom Attacks

Chapter 4: Phantom Attacks

**_A/N: This chapter is longer than the first three._**

"Phantom" a voice said from behind them causing them to turn around and look at the person. Mirajane was standing by the front gate of the guild looking up at the steel polls sticking out of it. "They attacked last night. Good thing nobody was here."

"Why would they do something like this?" Asked Levy looking at Natsu's shocked, but yet angry face.

"I don't know. I'm just glad nobody was hurt." Natsu said looking at her relieved causing Levy to nod in response.

"So now that, that's settled it seems you two are closing than you were yesterday." Mira said looking at the couples entwined fingers with a knowing smile. "I want to know everything." Said Mira with a devilish smile. "Just wait until Erza gets back. She's going to love this after she sadly beats Natsu to a bloody pulp." Mira then frowned before walking towards the guild. "Everyone's in the basement."

Natsu and Levy followed her into the guild before walking down the steps to the basement where laughing and talking could be heard.

When they reached the basement they saw everyone acting as they usually do. They walked over to the master who was sitting on top of a barrel drinking beer with a small tint of pink on his cheeks before hiccuping. He looked at the two mages holding hands and have a smile come upon his face. Everyone slowly began to notice as well before quieting down.

"It seems you two have finally gotten together." Said Makarov as the two mages only nodded n agreement with a tint of pink on their cheeks. "I can see you two have also done more than that as well, but I will not ask about that. I know it's personal though I can't say the rest of the guild agrees."

"Yes master we are in a relationship and we hope everyone can respect that. As for the rest of you that have dirty thoughts dismiss them because if I hear you talking about it I will put you in the wall." Natsu said looking at everyone.

"Natsu don't be so mean. Though I do agree about the talking about it part if I hear anyone talking about it I will tell Natsu." Said Levy with a smile.

"Master what happened to the guild!?" Came a shout from the stairs as everyone turned except for Natsu to see the almighty Titania with an angry look on her face. Behind her stood Gray with a angry yet sad look on his face. Angry because of the destroyed guild, sad because Erza punished them. Elfman had the same look. The blonde girl behind her just looked neutral yet scared.

"It was Phantom and their stupid games. We will not retaliate in any way and those who do will be punished." Said Makarov avoiding the incoming argument if he had not mentioned punishment. "My word is final!"

Erza looked down as she clenched her fist scaring the blonde girl even more and causing Gray to look up and step a few steps away. "Master!..." Erza said while her hair shadowed her eyes as everyone began to tremble except for Natsu who took a seat at the makeshift bar, Mira who poured him a drink, and Makarov who joined him.

"The master said his word was final. Do I hear the great Titania preparing to ignore the masters order and say something along the line of revenge?'" A voice asked calmly from the crowd. Erza looked up to see the person who would dare talk in such a way to her. "Cause if so then that means she ain't the good girl she pretends and claims to be." Said the voice.

"Who would dare talk in such a way to me!?" Shouted Erza causing everyone to move out of the way so she could see the person clearly also so they wouldn't get caught in path.

Natsu turned around in his seat with a serious face. "I would talk in such a way to you. I no longer fear you. I also see you are going to defy the masters order. What happened to the good girl Erza? Or has she been pretending this whole time?" Natsu asked with an emotionless face.

"You will pay for such accusations!" Erza shouted before charging at him drawing her fist back. When she was a foot away she swung in her causing everyone to close their eyes only to open them when no said was heard.

"H-he caught Erza's punch!" A guild member shouted.

"I surpassed you Erza. You can't hurt me anymore. Even if you did hit me it would take a lot more for it to actually hurt." Natsu said standing up with Erza's fist in his hand as Erza was wide-eyed.

"How did you do that?" Asked Erza with the still shocked expression on her face.

"That's for me to know." Natsu said before smirking. "Master I will try and contact Mystogan maybe he can help put the guild together." Natsu said before releasing Erza's hand then turning to Levy "I'll see you later babe" he began walking out the door before turning around and pulling Levy in for a quick kiss he then pulled away and left.

"Yeah, later." Levy said blushing with a dreamy look in her eyes. In a blink of an eye Natsu was gone as the girls then began questioning her about everything.

After an hour the master made an announcement. "Nobody will go anywhere alone or stay at their homes alone. Until Phantom quits their antics everyone will travel in groups of two or more." Makarov said before leaving to take a restroom break.

xxxxTimeskip to an hour before nightfall

Natsu was in his house setting up his living room for Jet and Droy. He saw a note left on his door earlier from Levy saying she was gonna do some shopping before returning home with Jet and Droy since master ordered for nobody to be alone.

After a few hours Levy still hadn't returned and Natsu began to worry. He decided that maybe they got lost on the way and decided to way outside for a while. He ignited his hand just incase they needed a clue to where he was.

After an hour he decided to go into town to see if maybe she was on her way there and maybe she just got distracted. On the way to the guild he began to get a bad feeling and headed towards the guild.

When he arrived he only saw Elfman, Mira, Cana, and the Master there.

"Have you all seen Levy?" Natsu asked from the doorway.

"She said she was going to go shopping then stop by Lucy's for a while then head to your house with Jet and Droy." Said Elfman from the bar.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Asked Mirajane from behind the makeshift bar a hint of concern in her voice.

"It's midnight and she still hasn't arrived home." Natsu said with a hint of worry in his voice. He all these years hadn't felt this vulnerable.

"Well how would you know if your here?" Asked a drunk Cana.

"I didn't see her on the way here." Said Natsu as he decided to check his home again. "I'll just go and wait at home."

"Alright. Goodnight Natsu. I'm sure she's fine." Said Mirajane as Natsu then disappeared.

When Natsu arrived home a good twenty minutes later his house was still empty. He decided he would wait on the couch until she arrived.

xxxxTimeskip

It was now eight in the morning and still no Levy. Natsu had sat all night with his eyes glued to the door. He then decided to go check the guild if anybody had seen her. He then requipped into his vest and pants before exiting his house and started on his way.

After he exited the forest he saw people start to run towards the center of town.

"Did you hear!?" One person shouted to another while running.

"Yeah! Who would do such a thing!?" The person replied.

"Fairy Tail was attacked!" Someone shouted.

Natsu ran as fast as he could before jumping on the rooftops to avoid the crowd of people in the streets. He jumped from roof to roof before arriving at the park in the center of town. He then jumped down into the crowd before walking towards the front seeing Erza, Gray, and the new girl he knew was Lucy since she was the only blonde looking up at the tree. Lucy was crying, Gray had shock on his face, and Erza had her fist clenched. When they heard him approach they turned to him before quickly looking away.

Natsu looked up and saw Levy along with Jet on Droy hanging by their arms above them from the tree by iron cuffs. Natsu looked up in shock as a tear ran down his face. He noticed Levy had changed into the clothes she wore when he returned and saw the Phatom Lord mark on her stomach. He then jumped onto the tree before grabbing Levy in one arm before melting her cuffs and jumping to the ground. He then began to hold her close before she groaned in pain. Everyone was relieved she was alive.

Makarov showed up with Mirajane in his Wizard Saint outfit with a staff. Natsu had shout out his speech looking at Levy before hearing the crunch of his staff. "To War!" Was all her heard.

The ground then began to tremble causing everyone to try and balance themselves. They then looked towards the cause of it and saw a crimson red aura appearing over Natsu the trembling got worse before he got up and headed towards the hospital with Levy in his arms leaving everyone in shock of the power that came from Natsu. "Black Steel" was all the was heard from Natsu which to everyone was barely a whisper.

Gray and Elfman got Jet and Droy down before following Natsu along with the guild before leaving for Phantom leaving Natsu, Mira, and Lucy behind.

* * *

_**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was longer than the others. Hopefully the others won't be this long. I will hopefully update soon. Until next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu's Secret

Chapter 4: Natsu's secret

While everyone from Fairy Tail except for the injured along with Natsu, Lucy, and Mira went to Phantom to pay them back for what they did. That was well over an hour ago. Lucy had decided to go get some food for everyone while Mira went to go check on Jet and Droy. Natsu was still in the same position he was in after he set Levy down on the hospital bed. Looking up at her sleeping face and hearing the slow, but steady beat of her heart while holding her hand. Every now and then she'd give him a small squeeze in her sleep then immediately let loose.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Levy. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening. Right now I feel so weak and helpless seeing you lay there in pain with all those bruises on your face and body, but then I also feel angry. Angry at the person who would do this to you who would cause such harm to a sweet girl like you." Natsu said still looking at her sleeping face hoping to get a response from her somehow.

"When I first left I felt like I had to prove myself to you when in reality it was myself I had to prove myself too. Though there was never a day you weren't on my mind pushing me the way you use to when I would train in the woods and you would be there to cheer me on. You were the first friend I ever had. It made me feel good when I would see you be all shy with everyone else then when we were alone you'd be a totally different person. You'd actually talk and laugh which would brighten my day." Still no response.

"Then there were days I never told you about day that I kept secret from you because I didn't want to worry you. I never told you of Edolas Mystogan homeland and I never told you about seeing Lisanna there. It's something I had to keep a secret. Both Mystogan and Lisanna made me promise. At first I wouldn't allow it, but Lisanna told me her reasons and then Mystogan told me that if I told anyone then I could cause a panic amongst the people and chaos would break out. We've been fighting against the Edolas empire turning off their animas so things from our world wouldn't be transferred there and drained of power." He felt his hand begin to get squeezed, but was immediately released. He wrote it off as a twitch.

"I also, didn't tell you that I met Igneel. The real reason I didn't come to Lisanna's funeral was because I was with Igneel. He taught me things I never knew before, but our time was short as a threat among the world of the dragons was emerging after years of sleep. Igneel told me that I was stronger than I was before and that with great power comes more responsibility. If I lost control I could destroy a whole city, but with enough rage I could destroy anything within a hundred yard radius." He felt his hand get squeezed again, but decided to continue this was something he had to say.

"The night you spent at my house was the greatest night of my life but there was something I hid from you. Something I didn't want you to see. I was afraid." There was a brief flash before a Natsu with longer darker pink hair (like Gajeels hair style) a scar over his left eye going from top to bottom ending mid-cheek. The tap on his forearms disappeared to reveal scales. "Igneel said my true power was awakening and if it wasn't controlled I could become a complete and total monster. Though I never told him I had already started to feel empty and the only thing left in me that kept me sane was you. The longer I keep it hidden the harder it fights to get out. When rage takes over the animal in me gets out. I become nothing, but a monster." Natsu then placed his head on the bed as tears began to fall.

"You'd never be a monster." A soft voice was heard. "You're too kind and loving to ever be a monster." Natsu looked up to see Levy looking at him with half lidded eyes. "The man you are when you're around me when you're around others would never allow a monster to take over. Even if it did I'd never stop loving you."

Natsu immediately flashed before he no longer looked like that monster he thought he did. "You don't know how hard it was to keep from letting go when I found you strapped to that tree. How hard it was to not crumble those buildings. It wouldn't be the first time."

"No need to hide what you look like from us especially me. I'll love you no matter how you look. I've loved you for a long time and I just got you back I'm not gonna let you push me away. Natsu I love you and I'd love you no matter what you are or what you become." Levy said squeezing his hand. A few second later she felt a pair of warms lips on hers. She kissed him back before slowly putting her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

Due to the lack of air they pulled away. Natsu then hugged her gently as to not hurt her. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Levy always have and always will. You are the one person that holds my heart. I'd search the world for you lifetime after lifetime. I'd die for you in a moments notice. I'm your dragon it's what all dragons do for the ones they love." Natsu then lifted her head by her chin before planting another kiss on her lips. "I love you Levy McGarden"

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel" Levy replied before kissing him again.

The doors slammed open ruining their moment. Natsu was about to yell at whoever it was, which happened to be Elfman, but he beat him to it.

"The Master has been defeated he's on the verge of dying!" Elfman yelled with a sad, defeated, and tired look on his face.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. After this Arc I'm thinking of adding a_ timeskip to the ending of The Tower of Heaven Arc so I can get to the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc sooner. Tell me what you think**. _**Hopefully I update my other fanfiction soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Natsu Embraces The Monster

Chapter 6: Natsu Embraces The Monster

The news of Master Makarov's possible death spread through Magnolia like wild-fire. People in the city were talking about it everywhere. The once loud and happy guild of Fairy Tail was reduced to silence, sadness, and fear. Fear of the possibility that they might lose the one man who was a father to them all their master.

After Natsu heard the news he ran from the hospital to the guild. Levy wanted to go with them, but she wasn't fully recovered yet and the doctor voted against it. Natsu would have argued against the doctor, but Levy complied and sent Natsu to the guild.

Once Natsu arrived he was told the Makarov was taken to Polyusica for treatment and that it was a fifty percent chance he would die. The guild hall began to shake and the ground began to rumble. Everyone thought it was Natsu, but they were wrong they began to hear stomping and ran outside to see the Phantom Lord guild had become a giant walking machine with arms and legs.

"Fairy Tail I will give you until you have one minute to surrender or I will fire my jupiter cannon at your precious guild and wipe it off the face of the earth." A voice said over the intercom coming from the giant machine.

"We will never surrender Jose especially not after what you did to our master. You can have the guild when you take it from our cold. dead. hands!" Gray shouted back in anger.

"So be it. May this day be recorded as the day Fairy Tail was wiped off the face of the earth." Jose said through the intercom his voice was cold and emotionless. A cannon appeared from what seemed to be a chest plate from the machine and began charging.

"Everyone behind me!" Shouted Erza as she switched into an armour Natsu had never seen before. She put two halves of a shield together to create one and waited for the blast.

"Fire the Jupiter cannon!" Jose shouted. A second later beam was shot from the cannon right at Erza. She prepared for the blast , but it never came.

When she peeked her head out from behind the shield she saw Natsu standing there with his left arm out in front of him open palmed as the blast was hitting was seemed to be a force field of some sort. Red flames were being cast off by the force field as the beam kept pushing on it. When the beam stopped flames enveloped Natsu blocking him from sight as the ground began to rumble and the flames began to swirl around him.

"Fire Dragon Raging Flame Roar!" Was heard from within the flames as a dark red beam of fire was shot towards the cannon heating it up before causing it to begin melting into the ocean causing the water to sizzle as it began to cool down the now hot liquid metal as an explosion came from within the chest plate..

"My cannon! My lacrima! How is this possible!?" Shouted Jose over the intercom.

"Did Natsu do that?" Mira asked from beside Erza who was still in her armour shocked at what she had just seen.

"Jose! Once I am finished with your little bitch! I. Will. Come. For. You!" Natsu shouted from within the flames that still surrounded him.

"What bitch are you talking about!?" Jose shouted.

"Black. Steel. Gajeel!" Natsu shouted pure anger could be heard in his voice. "Get out here Gajeel so I can teach what happens when you mess with my guild and hurt my woman!"

A minute later Gajeel emerged from within what was left of the Jupiter cannon and jumped down to the ground. "So we meet again Salamander." Gajeel said with a sinister smile on his face.

"Yes we do Gajeel. If I remember correctly last time we fought I won." Natsu said still within the flames.

"You won't win this time Salamander I am stronger than last time." Gajeel replied smirking.

"So am I. Prepare to feel the heat that could melt even the steel scales of your father." Natsu said coldly.

"You dare bring up that bastard. I will enjoy killing you Salamander." Gajeel said as an angry expression came upon his face.

Natsu threw a fire-ball towards the ground in front of Erza. She would have shouted at him and attacked him for almost burning her if Mira had not pointed to the writing etched in the ground. 'Take a team into their guild and take out their team. Clear a path for me and oh just so you know they have the new blonde girl. I can smell her in there.' Erza looked towards Mira and nodded before turning around. "Gray, Elfman, and Cana with me we're going to infiltrate their base." She received nods in response and headed for the machine.

"When I'm done with you I'm going to go finish off your little girlfriend. I can smell you all over her gehe." Gajeel said sticking his tongue out laughing.

The ground began to shake harder than it did before. The water began to smash against the shore, old abandon worn out building began to crumble. Everyone began to try and balance themselves out. "Touch her again and I will tear the heart from your chest and turn it to ash." Natsu said coldly as the flames began to swirl faster.

"You don't scare me Salamander." Gajeel replied.

"We'll see about that Gajeel." Natsu responded as his flames shot into the air before stopping parallel to the height of the Phantom Lord guild before spreading itself into the shape of a dragon roaring into the sky made of pure flames. This caused Gajeel to take a step back in fear along with everyone else. Inside the maching Jose was sweating bullets.

Levy could see the flaming dragon from her hospital window. "Natsu even if you were a monster I'd still love you." Levy said to herself a little shocked at the flaming Dragon.

When the dragon disappeared everyone's attention went back to Natsu and their shocked faces only got bigger. Natsu stood there with longer darker pink hair (like Gajeels hair style) a scar over his left eye going from top to bottom ending mid-cheek (kinda like Laxus only it's a straight line)and his forearms were covered in red scales. Natsu's eyes were now completely black and his canines were longer. The power emanating from him could be felt from the next town.

Natsu Dragneel had become the monster he hid away for so long. Rage had taken over.

* * *

**_A/N: There that chapter took some thinking. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to get some feedback of what you all thought I hope their all good. Until next time._**


	7. Chapter 7: Natsu vs Gajeel

Chapter 7: Natsu vs Gajeel

"What are you?" Gajeel asked trying to sound unafraid of the man in front of him.

"I, Gajeel am something that cannot be stopped by a pawn such as yourself in this game of chess." Natsu responded coldly. "So are we going to fight or would you like to just continue this conversation?" He asked as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Iron Dragon Scales!" Gajeel shouted covering his body in iron scales. "Iron Dragons Roar!"A thick beam of iron fired at Natsu at a fast speed only for it to hit the force field Natsu had surrounding his body.

"Is that the best you can conjour?' Natsu asked as he took a step forward. "You were stronger the last time we fought." He continued as he took another leaving flaming foot prints behind.

"Iron Pillar!" Gajeel shouted as his arm turned into an iron pillar and firing at Natsu only for Natsu to side step out of the way. Gajeel was getting angry he rushed at Natsu throwing a barrage of kicks and punches only for Natsu to dodge them all and finally counter with a knee to the gut then a spin kick sending Gajeel skidding across the ground on his back.

"Come on Gajeel your fighting as if you're scared." Natsu said walking towards Gajeel. "Is Black Steel Gajeel afraid of me?" Natsu asked coldly Gajeel could feel the power Natsu is emitting which makes him shake inside. He feels a shiver run down his spine. He then begins to wonder why he is still on the ground. He then feels a crack on a scale on his face where Natsu kicked him.

"Afraid of you?... Never. Though I can't say the same for your friends shaking in fear behind you." Gajeel said as he finally stood up.

"They may be afraid of me and after this they may look at me differently, but I will always defend them and if the cost is them fearing me then it is a sacrifice I am willing to make." Natsu said as he punched Gajeel in the face sending him flying again causing him to once again slide across the floor. "Though their opinion of me isn't the one I care most about."

"Ah. So you're girlfriends opinion of you matters most?" Gajeel asked standing up again holding his jaw. "To bad she isn't here to see the monster you have become." Gajeel replied launching himself at Natsu tackling him down before Natsu kicked him off.

"I told her everything I have become. Gosh Gajeel you sure do talk a lot now. Would you rather prefer we grab some tea at a local café?" Natsu asked mocking Gajeel making him angrier.

"Fuck you Salamander! Time to end you!" Gajeel shouted with so much anger it echoed through the city as he looked into the eyes of his opponent before his arm turned into a sword.

"Requip" Natsu said as a sword appeared it had a black and red hilt and a sharp blade as if made by the greatest blacksmith in the world. "This blade was made from the melted scales of my father." Natsu stated as he pointed it at Gajeel. "Bring it!" Natsu shouted as Gajeel charged at him. Their swords clashed against each others sending sparks as they clashed together. They moved at speeds hardly anyone could keep up with even faster than Laxus's lightning form.

Dust was blown with ever clash of their swords as well at the sound of booms that rocked the ground sending shockwave after shockwave. Gajeel could feel himself getting tired as well as his sword beginning to crack. His eyes widened in surprise in realization. His sword never cracked before. He pushed off Natsu flipping backwards in the air creating some distance between them.

Natsu appeared unaffected by exhaustion nor had he broke a sweat. His gaze as cold as it was a few minutes ago. His magic energy holding still at its range. Natsu shoved off the ground at speeds causing him to be invisible to the human eye as he appeared in front of Gajeel catching him off guard before landing a series of punches and kicks on the dragon slayer before landing the finishing blow sending him through the air crashing through several trees before finally coming to a stop. He walked over to Gajeel to see his unconscious state.

An explosion occurred catching Natsu's attention causing him to turn around and see Jose holding Erza by the neck as she was wrapped in some purple looking ropes over the edge of the hole above the ocean. Natsu then ran towards the machine jumping into the air as Erza's sword came rushing at her. He made it just in time to take the sword in her place only for it to be stopped by a giant hand. A hand that belonged to no other than Master Makarov.

"Jose!" Makarov shouted from atop the rubble behind Jose causing said man to turn around with a smirk.

"Makarov you live guess I'll have to end your life myself."

"Pay for your crimes Jose." Makarov said as he started gathering energy between his hand creating a ball of golden energy. "Fairy Law!" Makarov shouted as he smashed his hands together as they were all consumed in golden light.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave me reviews of what you think. The next chapter should be up soon and after that I will start the next arc only this time at the end so I can finish it in one or two chapters then start the next arc. Until next time. Also, sorry if the fight scene kinda sucked. This was the shortest chapter I have ever written. I also wrote it in a hurry. Sorry I haven't updated in a while had some things I needed to take care of.**_


	8. Chapter 8:Natsu and Levy's Night Out

Chapter 8: Natsu and Levy's Night Out

**_A/N: Felt like I should post this chapter to make up for the late update and if it happens__ again._**

It had been two days since the Phantom Lord ordeal and construction began on the new guild. The master saw it fit for a change of scenery so he had the guild demolished and began from the ground up. Mira drew the guilds floors plans, but had them ruined by her tears when Gray had mad fun of them. So Reedus drew them how Mira explained which nobody wanted to admit looked a lot better now.

Natsu had snuck away half a day to spend some alone time with Levy. Now that the doctor had cleared her Natsu had to show her how glad he was that she was fine. He took her out to dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town and then took a walk in the park we he had a hammock set up in the tallest tree with a better view of the stars than the ground level did. He picked her up bridal style as he jumped up to the branch the hammock was hanging over. They stayed there for hours as Levy pointed out the constellations.

He smiled as he watched her explain how they got their names. It never seized to amaze him how much information she had stored in her brain. She noticed him staring at her and she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"W-Why are you s-staring at me like that?" She asked shyly like she use to sound when they first met.

"You just look so beautiful right now. I'm just afraid if I look away I might almost lose you again. I know I may be powerful and act tough around everyone, but when I saw what happened to you my heart was crushed as the fear of losing you took over me." Natsu said as he looked down at his hands sadness filling his voice. "I had never been that scared in my life."

"Natsu..." Levy whispered out as tears started filling the corners of her eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Natsu said as a tear ran down his right cheek. "I finally get to hold you in my arms only for all this to happen. I love you Levy and losing you would be the end of me."

"I love you too Natsu and I promise I'm not going anywhere." Levy said reaching her left hand to caress his right cheek and wipe the left over stain of his tear. He then leaned forward capturing her lips as she immediately responded to by kissing back. She let his tongue enter her mouth as the began a small battle for dominance. They pulled away due to the lack of air. She then moved over to where she sat on his lap, her back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

They spent an hour like that before they decided to head back to Natsu's house for the night. "Hold on" he said before putting her into a bridal style position in his arms as he jumped off the hammock onto the ground. The entire way down she had her face tucked into his chest since she didn't like jumping down from high areas. She didn't have a fear of heights she just didn't like jumping down from heights. "You seem comfortable so I'll just carry you the whole way" Natsu stated as he began the walk home with Levy in his arms. Levy was blushing the entire time which was a good twenty-minute walk. She was sure she broke the record for longest blush by a long shot.

Once they arrived at Natsu's house he opened his door before walking in then closing the door with his foot. He walked over to the couch and set her down before rushing to his room and coming back out with his arms behind him obviously hiding something. He sat down on the couch right next to Levy and kissed her before bringing a small long box into view. Levy covered her mouth with her hands in shock at the gift he was handing her.

Levy took the box from his hands and opened it to see a silver necklace with a dragon medallion attached to it. The dragon appeared to be roaring into the sky. "Natsu it's beautiful." Levy said before pulling him into a kiss.

"May I?" Natsu asked gesturing to the necklace. Levy nodded. He took the necklace from the box as he then placed it around her neck. "I bought it yesterday at the jewelry store. It has my magic so it can't be melted I also got it magic proof after, so my magic is sealed within it. So as long as you have it on no magic can kill you. It's like my scarf." Natsu stated as he held the medallion in his hand. "It looks better on you than it did on the manikin head I saw it on" Natsu stated as Levy giggled.

"I love it Natsu" Levy said with a smile on her face as she held the medallion in her hand. Natsu grabbed her hand and kissed it twice before kissing her. She kissed him back and their tongue battle for dominance began again only this battle was filled with complete and total passion. He then began laying Levy down slowly on the couch as he hovered over her. Once they pulled away Natsu got up and put his hands under the couch. "Natsu what are you doing?" Levy asked curiously.

"New couch with a few new traits." Natsu said with a smile on his face as he pulled out what appeared to be a bed. "It's a couch and a bed." Natsu said sounding like an excited child.

Levy then began crawling towards him stopping right in front of his as she stood on her knees still shorter than him. "Why don't we test out how sturdy it is?" Levy asked as she began unbuttoning the black vest he had over his white dressed shirt. Natsu threw a fire ball into his fireplace giving the room a better mood setting.

"You read my mind" Natsu smirked as he began unbuttoning his white dressy shirt. Once they were both done unbuttoning his upper clothing Levy pushed back on his shirt exposing his well toned chest and six pack abs. As Natsu was pulling the rest of his shirt off as Levy stood up and turned around so he could unzip the back of her long light blue dress that covered her lower back as the upper back was revealed. Once it was unzipped he began kissing the back of her shoulders as she pulled the straps off allowing the dress to fall to the ground. She unclasped her strapless blue bra as it fell before turning to him covering her naked breast with both her hands. He pulled her face into a kiss.

As the kiss began to become more heated Natsu picked up Levy by her thighs before walking on his knees on the bed and laying her down the entire time Levy was still covering her breasts.

"They're not as big as some of the other girls." Levy stated as Natsu looked down at her with confusion. "I know we have done this twice already, but the first was in the dark and the second was in the mist caused by you heating up your body up to evaporate the water from your shower. Now that we are in the light I'm a little hesitant." Levy added as she looked away from him.

"Levy.." Natsu said as placed his hand on her cheek getting her to look at him. "I don't love you because the size of your breasts. I love you because the size of your heart. I love you because you're you and look like you." Natsu said looking directly into her eyes. "You hold my heart. You're perfect how you are."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you Natsu so much." Levy said moving her hands up to cup his cheeks.

"I am yours forever Levy McGarden and yours alone." Natsu said just before kissing her with more passion than he ever had.

"And I yours Natsu Dragneel" Levy said against his lips before kissing him back with more passion she ever had before.

That night Natsu made love to Levy more than once like it was the last time he ever would. Like it was the last time he'd ever touch her. The light of the fire burning bright never fading throughout the night. It was if the passion radiating off the couple caused it to keep on burning only burning out when the sun appeared on the horizon.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I was going to make it a lemon at first, but decided to wait on that for a while. I have something else in mind for that. Leave me reviews of what you think. Until Next Time._**


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue Mission

Chapter 9: Rescue Mission

The next morning Natsu woke up to the sound of continuous knocking on his door. He groaned as he got out of bed putting on some clothes before answering.

"Natsu open up!" He heard a familiar voice shout. "Something has happened!"

Hearing this Natsu rushed to the door opening it to see Jet standing there with a look of worry on his face. "What has happened?" He asked.

"Erza... She's been kidnapped." Jet told him.

"What? That's impossible!" Natsu shouted.

"The master needs you right away he is willing to teleport you to where they are to help the team rescue Erza." Jet told him as he grabbed his arm ready to run for the guild.

"Natsu what's going on?" Levy asked as she walked towards the door wearing Natsu's boxers and his dressy shirt. Jet blushed at the image of Levy in front of him before looking at a slightly angry Natsu.

"Erza has been kidnapped. I have some clothes for you in my room. Get dressed and head to the guild. Jet stay with her and take her when she is dressed." Natsu said as he requipped into a shirt, shorts, and some boots as he began running for the guild.

After several minutes of running at high speeds Natsu arrived at the guild as he busted through the doors. "Natsu thank goodness you have arrived." The master said as Levy then appeared with Jet. "I am going to teleport you to the location the team gave us so you can help save Erza." Makarov told him.

"Before I go I need something and I know you all may not like it, but it has to be done." Natsu said as he then headed to the guilds back door before heading towards what was left over of the Phantom Lord Guild. "Gajeel get your ass down here!" He shouted.

When the guild heard what he said they were all shocked. Neither of them knew Gajeel was still around. He disappeared before they could turn him over to the knights. Gajeel appeared in one of the many wholes created by Fairy Tail eating a piece of iron.

"What is it that you want Salamander? I haven't hurt anyone." He stated while chewing the iron in his mouth.

"I'm here to cash in on that favor you owe me from when I saved your ass two years ago." He said. They were talking normally, but their dragon hearing picked it up as if they were face to face. "I could've let you die, but I didn't." Natsu added as the guild then became shocked and confused.

"Fine, but only because I owe you and I want to settle our debt." Gajeel told him as he jumped from the guild landing in front of Natsu. "After this we are even."

"Yeah, we'll call it even." Natsu said before turning to the master. "Start the spell master. I'm taking Gajeel with me. I have a feeling I'll need the help." He told him. Makarov didn't argue as he started the spell. Natsu then turned to Levy and walked up to her. "I'll be back I promise." Natsu told her as he grabbed her hand.

Levy nodded. "You better or I'll find you and hurt you." She told him trying to act tough which only made her cute.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu said as he kissed her hand. "I love you" He told her as he kissed her lips.

"I love you too." She replied giving him a kiss. "Come back to me."

Natsu nodded. "Natsu the spell is ready. Time to go." Master told him.

Natsu then walked into the magic circle on the floor in front of the master and stood by Gajeel. "This may hurt a bit." Makarov told him just began a pain rose in Natsu's body as he then disappeared along with Gajeel in front of the guild eyes.

They then appeared on a beach next to the ocean gasping for air as they were both on their knees.

"That is the last time I will ever be doing that." Natsu said as he looked up to see Gajeel feeling his body.

"Seems to all be here." Gajeel said looking relieved. Just then an explosion in the sky appeared as a beam shot down hitting an island in the distance. "What was that?" Gajeel asked.

"Etherion blast." Natsu muttered. "We need to get there now. Gajeel this is gonna seem wrong, but hold on" Natsu said as he grabbed Gajeel by the shirt as fire began to swirl around Natu's feet before he blasted off like a rocket towards the island. After a minute the island came into sight as it appeared as a giant lacrima.

"What the fuck is that?" Gajeel asked.

"It's a giant lacrima if it self-destructs everything within a ten mile radius will be destroyed." Natsu told him as an explosion appeared at the top. "There" he muttered.

"Salamander I can hear some fighting going on in the center drop me off there." Gajeel told him. Once they reached the island Natsu headed to the top as he dropped Gajeel at the center who smashed through the wall. He then headed for the top faster.

Gajeel had crashed through the wall into a fight between Juvia and a person he did not know. Juvia was getting beating so Gajeel interfered to protect the only friend he had in Phantom Lord. "I don't know who you are, but bring it!" Gajeel shouted as he charged the guitar playing man.

Natsu reached the top soon after he dropped off Gajeel to see Erza being pulled out of a lacrima by Gray who looked beaten and tired.

"Gray get out of here you're no match for him. He will kill you!" Erza shouted as she leaned against Gray.

"I can't just leave you here Erza your like a sister to me." He replied.

"You should listen to here weakling. You are no match for me." A man in a black robe with blue hair, a tattoo on the right side of his face, and a blue undershirt said with a smirk.

"He may not be, but why don't you try me?" Natsu said as he landed in between the blue haired man and his guild mates.

"Natsu" Gray muttered tired looking like he'd been through one hell of a fight.

"Natsu he's a wizard saint be careful." Erza told him worry in her voice.

"Gray get her out of here I'll handle this guy." Natsu said staring at the man.

"I am Jellal and I will not let Erza Scarlet escape." He stated getting ready to attack.

"First I don't care what your name is and second if you want her you'll have to get through me." Natsu said as he erupted into flames. "Go Gray!" He shouted as Gray threw Erza over his shoulder and began his dissention down the stairs.

"Very well then." Jellal said as he got ready throwing off his cloak.

"Bring it!" Natsu shouted as he and Jellal launched at each other.

**A/N: I know I may have left some details out, but I'm kinda lost thought of how to explain it so sorry guys. Not my best chapter. Well either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter somehow. Next chapter will be Natsu vs Jellal. Until next time.**


End file.
